You Waited
by Hanyou Hitokiri
Summary: What he expected was one thing. What he hoped was another. Clorith oneshot.


Well, this is my first Clorith. It's completely dedicated to my bestie The Great Naxa since she was having a difficult day. Oh, what a little Clorith will do for the soul!

Reviews are always appreciated.

Enjoy!

P.S.

Hugs for The Great Naxa! I'm glad it cheered you up so much!

(((())))

In the still quiet of the night the wind kissed her skin. The heat of the day had long since passed with the setting sun, which wiped the air clean of stickiness. It was peaceful. The bright moon that floated calmly in the sky made it even more so, casting a coat of silver over the landscape. The battles that ensued these few days were only far-off memories, the past that wanted to lay and rest and never be picked up again. The future was brighter, filled with light, even if only for a short while.

The future is what she, while dangling her feet over the edge of the sheer cliff side, waited for. Diligently, when pressing matters concerning friends or enemies eased and allowed her time, she sat and she watched patiently. It was not a vigil born out of fear for his return, but only a wish that she was there when he did. There was no 'if' in her mind. She _knew_.

Even with the peril of being outside after dark hanging in the air—and the warnings everyone back at Merlin's pointedly gave her—a gentile urge told her that this night would be different. Somehow. Someway. Something would change. And it made her smile, lifting her head to bask in the cool moonlight.

Maybe that's why the soft whisper—barely a sound—of fabric didn't startled her, rather made her smile grow in size and radiance. She leaned back, opening her glittering jade eyes, smiling all the more at his slightly startled expression.

"I thought you'd be here," she said.

He leaned back a little, peering at the ground beside her. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked softly.

"Waiting," she answered cheerfully. "Can't you tell?"

He didn't answer.

She patted the ground next to her. "Come sit down."

He obeyed, but wouldn't look at her. She merely enjoyed the view and the silent presence beside her.

"I'm glad you're back," she said suddenly.

"You waited."

"Course I did!" she laughed, leaning over to look up into his downcast face. From their positions, he was hard pressed to avoid her playful gaze. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

He couldn't be entirely sure if she teased him or if she was serious. What had he expected? Probably nothing. What had he hoped? Well, that had fallen into place the moment he stepped foot around the bend and saw her bathing in moonlight.

If the sunlight made her beautiful, then the moon made her stunningly so, showering her auburn curls in a cold diamond-light that she turned right around and shined through her sparkling eyes. She absorbed the daytime light, but the night, he noticed, created a gentle halo about her entire body, her natural glow that only subtle lights could allow.

"No," he guessed at her question.

"Good."

Her breath danced across his face and her eyes faintly widened as he followed when she sat back up. His frown never left, but it didn't faze her, not as his gloved hand reached for her cheek like one would reach for a delicate flower or an ornate crystalline figure. The leather felt rough against her skin, but his touch was like a feather, almost fearful that she would shatter at the littlest movement. She leaned into his palm for encouragement almost without thinking as she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. He pulled back and took a second to remove his gloves, watching her eyes blink open.

She covered his warm hand with her own, replacing it to her cheek and turning her lips to his palm. The flower petal-like brush sent shivers up his arm, over his fingers. Taking her face between his palms, he almost surprised himself when he passed his lips over hers, delicate, quick, and not enough. With the same delicacy, he kissed her again. She drew him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, and boldly but gently—ever the placid woman—deepened the kiss.

He felt as if he would drown in the sweetness, in the honeyed taste of her lips. He _was_ drowning, until he realized, both realized they needed air more than the hazy, spinning world of light that spiraled away but rested content for now under their sensitive skin as they broke apart.

He gasped hastily and shuddered as small but such strong hands now held his face. She kissed his cheeks, his closed eyes, his forehead, and he whispered, "_Aerith_."

Looking into his still troubled yet still amazing azure eyes, she smiled. "Welcome home, Cloud."


End file.
